Comme une aile de papillon
by Asperos
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et ones shots en tout genres sur les souvenirs précieux des chevaliers d'ors. Ma premiere fanfic, soyez indulgents !   tous les personnages et lieux  fictifs de saint seiya  de cette histoire appartiennent à Kurumada
1. Mon bel olivier

**Première fanfic Saint Seiya, bien sûr aucun des personnages de Kurumada ne m'appartiennent..mille fois hélas.  
**

* * *

**Mon Bel Olivier**

Le vent s'accumule dans les branches de mon olivier, le faisant danser comme au son de violons invisibles. Symbole de ma déesse, comme il est beau de le voir ainsi prendre vie à chaque bourrasque, juste le temps pour moi de contempler son âme au repos.

Je referme mon livre et retire les quelques mèches auburn qui se sont perdues aux commissures de mes lèvres, pour m'approcher un peu plus de ce joli arbre.

_Comment a t-il pu pousser là, sur les marches de pierre au bas de ma Maison ?Est-ce un présent de ma déesse ? _

Il semblerait tellement il est parfait. Son bois, brun, s'entremêle de milles manières pour former des improbables figures à même son tronc, et ses feuilles, gris-vert, semblent d'argent au soleil. On voit déjà apparaître le début des fruits; petites boules vert tendre perdues dans son feuillage.

_Ne crains rien, bel olivier, je vais veiller sur toi; Puisque tu me fais don de ta présence je te fais don de mon temps et de ma tendresse._

Ses feuilles s'agitent.

_Que veux-tu me dire ? Je continue de lire ? Soit, à présent mes lectures seront pour toi. Sois attentif, cette histoire est belle, c'est celle de la naissance du nom d'Athènes, je suis persuadé que tu vas l'aimer !_

Je passe à présent tout mon temps à m'occuper de mon arbre, tellement que le temps, je ne l'ai pas vu passer.

_Demain, je m'en irai. Continue de pousser tandis que je donnerai à mon élève sa dernière leçon, ses derniers conseils...mon dernier combat._

_ Et en gouttes de rosées, telles des larmes gelées, je vendrai t'arroser...Mon Bel Olivier._


	2. Un Rayon de Soleil

—

...Dix jours de Pluie, elle tombe sans cesse, sans cesse elle ruisselle entre les pierres des allées du Sanctuaire. Depuis ta disparition...

Je hais la pluie.

Elle me hante, cette journée maudite. Je ne cesse de me rappeler, de me dire, si j'avais tué ce gamin, tu aurais vécu.

Je ne vis plus, je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus...Sans toi à quoi bon ?

Mes boucles blondes, que tu prenais tant de soin à coiffer, sont aujourd'hui ternes et emmêlées. Mon regard ne porte pas plus loin que ces nuages qui ont accompagné ton absence...Mon tee-shirt est tâché du sang de mes poings, déchirés d'avoir trop frappé les murs de ma maison.

Aiolia m'a frappé pour cela. Et toi ? Tu te serais assis près du feu, calme, tes yeux si bleus chargés de reproches. Tu aurais attendu patiemment que je m'installe à côté de toi et tu aurais coiffé cette tignasse que j'ai tant de fois menacé de couper. Et tu aurais écouté...

Écouté ce flot incessant de paroles, mes doutes et mes rêves de la veille. Ton silence complétait si bien ma logorrhée.

Je te hais

Tu m'as abandonné, tu as donné ta vie à ton disciple alors que je voulais que tu la passe avec moi.

Évidemment, je suis grec, ce pays que tu détestes,

Et lui Russe, la patrie de ton sang.

M'aimais-tu ?

J'étais le seul qui perçait le mystère de ton visage, et toi le seul qui ne s'agaçait pas de ma voix...mes monologues incessants et confus...de ma violence et de mon sadisme.

Trente-deux jours. Il pleut encore. J'ai appris à te pardonner. Mais toi me pardonnes-tu, de ne pas avoir assisté à tes derniers instants ? De ne pas avoir serré ta main glacée dans mes paumes brûlantes, ton corps inerte contre le mien ?

Jamais plus je ne pourrais réchauffer d'un baiser ces lèvres froides...

Alors je te demande pardon...un signe, montre moi que je peux continuer à vivre sans ton corps...juste avec l'accord de ton âme...

Le trente-troisième jour enfin, un rayon de soleil...

_Merci mon amour..._


	3. Cette fleur qui fane trop vite

Cette fleur qui fane trop vite

—

Je la fais tourner entre mes doigts sans cesse, dès que je pense. Sa couleur violette m'apaise et le vert de sa tige est celui des champs qui nous entouraient.

_Pauvre enfant, vivant dans la guerre._

J'étais si gêné lorsque tu me l'as offerte, cette violette. Ta si petite main qui a tendu cet être fragile à moi, parfait inconnu mais qui étais ton héros. Aiolia et Milo riaient derrière moi, je m'en souviens très bien.

_Pourquoi les dieux sont-ils si cruels envers les mortels ?_

La Grande Guerre va bientôt recommencer, on le sent à travers les carnages qui sévissent, plaies horribles de la planète...

_Rien n'arrête les spectres, assoiffés de Vengeance, attisant les foudres de leur haine pendant deux cent ans._

Cette petite fleur tu l'avais cueillie pour moi, dans un champs ou en prospéraient mille. Délicatement pour ne pas qu'elle s'abime, et tu me l'as tendue avec ce sourire que seuls ont les enfants innocents.

_Nous sommes les petits pions d'un échiquier géant._

Que je porte une armure ne t'as nullement effrayée. Que je sois un soldat d'or t'as même fascinée. Tout le village nous a remercié d'avoir fait notre devoir, et toi tu es venue me voir, toute de joie, et tu m'as fait le plus beau des présents.

_Maintenant l'île aux fleurs violettes a brûlé...ce n'est plus qu'un immense charnier._

…_.Et tandis que tu penses à cela, fier chevalier, le spectre dans ton dos t'a terrassé, alors que tu pleurais sur ceux que tu n'avais pu sauver. _


	4. Une journée à Venise

Pardon pour le retard que je vais tenter de rattraper tant bien que mal...voilà mon nouveau drabble !

Une journée à Venise

* * *

**Mon Italie. Il y fait chaud, il y vente...mais je l'aime. Je n'ai gardé de mon Italie qu'un mauvais souvenir...Mon départ.**

_Un doux rêve de ton Italie...Venise, ville magique, colorée, puante...un masque à double face._

**D'aucuns disent que je suis fou, d'autres malsains, et d'autres encore pervers...Mais tout ce que l'on voit dans ma maison, c'est mon apparente cruauté**

_Le jour ou tu as tout perdu, les flammes qui dévoraient la maison, la charpente qui s'effondrait sur les cris de tes parents..._

**J'aime à collectionner les visages****terrifiés qui hurlent leur désespoir, pour revivre encore et encore leur mise à mort, sanglante et cruelle. Je me fiche d'Athéna. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de pouvoir tuer...**

_Tu pleures le soir, réfugié dans tes songes, ta tristesse ressortant lorsque la solitude frappe trop fort..._

_ **...**_**en toute impunité. Peu m'importe la justice tant que les dieux seront encore assez stupides pour se faire la guerre pour des futilités qu'ils ont eux même oublié !**

_Tu es comme l'Italie, à double face. Ton masque se brise lorsque tu te réfugies dans mes bras car tu es aussi humain. Tu aimes ta déesse, peut-être plus que tu m'aimes moi. Le seul soutien que tu as trouvé lors de leur mort._

**La Guerre...les combats, le sang.. «La mort est délivrance»...Pour l'étoile des Enfers, tuer dans la souffrance est assez jouissif pour tout oublier !**

**Seul rempart** _à ta propre cruauté _**cette rose que tu laisses** _près de ton oreiller..._


	5. Le Fil d'Ariane

Le fil d'Ariane

—

Encore un de ces rêves stupides. Toujours. Cela fait pourtant 12 ans. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête son regard, noisette. Il est vissé dans le mien. Malgré le fait que Excalibur a lacéré son corps, aucun reproche dans ses yeux. Il tient toujours le bébé contre lui. Il n'a jamais cherché à en faire son bouclier.

_C'est quoi ça ? Ais-je déjà vécu ça ? Quand ?_

Je me souviens qu'il faisait noir. Un noir oppressant. Ma tête me lançait et mes pensées s'embrouillaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi ? Un écran bloque le fil de mon esprit...tout s'emmêle à nouveau.

_Pas besoin pour vivre. Je dois tout oublier. Ne me poser aucune question._

Qui me l'ordonne ? Qui m'a insufflé cela ? Même ça c'est confus. L'enfant...Athéna...Athéna ? Est-elle vraiment ici ? En sécurité ? Au sanctuaire ? Je connais la réponse _mais il faut occulter les doutes. _Faire confiance à l'imposteur..._imposteur_...Malgré cela je le sert aveuglément. Que fais-je ? Que s'est il passé il y a douze ans ? **Tu le sais. Tu n'ignore rien. Tu ne te bats pas, malgré toi. **_ Tu ne dois pas te battre. Obéis lui, parce qu'il est ton Grand Pope. _**Fier chevalier**...Fier chevalier. J'en oubliais presque ce que cela faisait. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? **Point de non-retour **___endoctriné malgré toi, pour toujours _**à stagner sans honneur **_obéir à l'imposteur _** au détriment de celle à qui tu dois **_cette vie de malheurs._

Que faire ? _ Attendre. _** Quelqu'un qui sera digne de te succéder. **_ Déjà en marche pour terrasser _**la plaie du monde. A ce moment là, **_ en mourant au combat, _**seulement là **mon honneur sera lavé.

Mon fil d'Ariane m'a sauvé, retrouvée cette journée qui m'a valu tant de tourments oubliés.


	6. Une Aigreur comme du Lait de Yack Rance

Une aigreur comme du lait de yak rance.

—

Je tourne les pages de mon livre d'un air absent, le feu dans l'âtre crépite faiblement. Le froid des montagnes est mordant en dehors de ces murs de pierre. Mais ici, un cocon de chaleur et de bien être règne. C'est silencieux. Depuis le tendre âge de six ans, je suis enfermé ici, et pour rien au monde je n'en sortirai.

Rien...pas même l'appel de ma déesse qui a tant besoin de l'aide de ses chevaliers...Cette déesse pour qui on doit tout abandonner mais qui l'a laissé mourir comme un chien par les mains de l'imposteur...

Refermant délicatement la couverture en cuir fripé de mon ouvrage, je crois qu'il est temps de faire rentrer mon élève qui est depuis six heures du matin dans la froidure. Cela fait dix-huit heures qu'il est dehors. Un geste de la main, je le téléporte à l'intérieur, et lui met une couverture bien chaude sur les épaules. Le Sanctuaire ne tolère que les meilleurs.

Le Grand Pope ne tolérait que les meilleurs. Un Pope aujourd'hui disparu. Et Athéna qui n'a même pas un regard pour lui, comme elle n'en a jamais eu pour ce jeune chevalier téméraire qui a gravi les dangers de mon sanctuaire pour sauver l'armure de son confrère...

Et pourtant me voilà, aux côtés d'Athéna pour le dernier combat, qui me jette vers la mort, revêtu de mon armure d'or.

Ô mon maître attends moi de l'autre côté, je te rejoins le cœur empli de fierté

D'avoir empli mon devoir de chevalier.


	7. Tardifs regrets

Cette fois, fanfic un peu spéciale puisque ce n'est pas sur un saint d'Or. C'est sur celui qu'au sanctuaire on n'envie jamais, celui qui est là alors qu'il ne le devrait pas, et celui sans qui peut-être, l'histoire de Saint Seiya n'aurait jamais eue lieu...Applaudissez bien fort, fanfiqueurs et fanfiqueuses, l'âme damnée des gémeaux...Kanon !

* * *

Ça monte, ça descends...lentement...c'est affreusement lent. Ma vie a le temps de mille fois défiler devant mes yeux. L'eau entre dans mes poumons par ma bouche désespérément ouverte pour attraper le moindre atome d'oxygène... Mes yeux se voilent, mes yeux se ferment.

Oh, mon cruel frère ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais porté le moindre regard ? J'ai tout fait pour cela ! Et au final, me voilà dans cette maudite prison sans pouvoir mourir jamais ! Quelle est cette maudite aura qui me sauve du trépas, sans m'empêcher de souffrir ?

Les souvenirs affluent, douloureux dans mon esprit

« **Saga, s'entraînant sur la piste de sable chaud, en plein canyar, le soleil au zénith. Il ne se plaindra jamais. Il n'abandonnera jamais. Il est destiné à être un chevalier au service de cette horrible déesse...Comme je l'envie. Son maître est si fier de lui. Moi de maître je n'en ai point. J'aurais dû partir, j'aurais dû mourir. Mais dans le noir de la nuit, je répète les mouvements de mon grand frère, encore et encore, les maîtrisant rapidement. Ma soif de progresser est énorme et ma haine pour le sanctuaire l'est davantage. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Il est plus gentil ? Plus sage ? Il est vrai que c'est moi qui ai tué nos parents. Mais cela nous a permis d'entrer au Sanctuaire non ?..**

**À quoi bon ?**

**Je ne vaudrai jamais mon frère...jamais...jamais...comme je le hais ! Comment le faire disparaître ? **»

Je m'en veux. J'aime mon frère plus que la déesse, plus que ma propre vie. Et pourtant qu'ai-je fait de lui ? Un monstre sans âme ? Une horreur sans nom...qui a tué son propre maître, son propre chef. J'en suis responsable. Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! J'ai trop de choses à faire !

La marée monte à nouveau.

«_**-À quoi joues-tu Kanon ? Qu'espères-tu faire en me tourmentant ainsi ?**_

**Son visage est baigné de larmes, ses yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil. J'ai un peu de remords c'est vrai, mais je ne lui pardonnerai pas de m'avoir réduit au rang d'âme damnée par sa supériorité.**

_**-Tu as peur, Saga ? Peur que ton esprit déraillé cède définitivement ? Un fou reste un fou !**_

**Il pleure de plus belle. Il semble si vulnérable mon tendre frère.** »

…...Un fou...reste un fou...

Qu'ais-je dit ? Trop tard à présent. Je me sens faiblir, je me sens céder. Céder à cette mort qui m'effraie tant.

Tes yeux rouges sang, ton visage déformé par la haine pure, ton esprit brisé en deux entités. Je suis responsable. Et je récolte ce que pendant quinze longues années j'ai semé.

_Bienvenue, Marinas, dans le sanctuaire du Dieu des Mers. Kanon ne mourra jamais, trop désireux qu'il est de de prouver que même les dieux ne peuvent lui résister..._


End file.
